Loki in Love
by Capera103
Summary: Loki learns some big news after being reunited with Amy. One Shot


"Loki! What tricks have you used to escape your prison this time?!" His father roared.  
Loki smiled smugly. "I have used no tricks."  
As Odin opened his mouth to speak Loki waved his hand and a shimmering cloud appeared next to him. From it Amy materialized.

Though he was glad to see her he was heartbroken at the site of her tear stained face.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. As she spotted him her eyes grew wide and a smile broke as she ran to him. "Loki!"  
He smiled and opened his arms as she ran into them causing them to tumble to the floor in an embrace. He laughed as she plastered him with hugs and kisses.

After a moment she looked up and noticed the large room crammed with wide eyed spectators.  
Hastily she stood up straightening her clothes and hair as a red blush spread on her flushed cheeks.  
Smiling, Loki stood and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
He looked to his father. "It was the tears that this woman shed for me that ended my exile, Father."

Odin looked to the Midgardian that clung protectively to his son and then to Loki's genuine smile, a very rare thing to behold.

He stood from his throne and walked to the pair. Taking Amy's hand he placed his own on her shoulder. "It seems that your presence is a good influence on my son." With that he looked to Loki. "You are free. But the next time you go against Asgard I will not hesitate to hand you a punishment worse than death."

Loki swallowed hard and looked down at Amy.

He knew exactly what his father meant and from the look on her face so did she.

* * *

"Why were you in exile?" Amy was sitting on his bed, her legs crossed and hands in her lap.

Loki turned from the fireplace he had just lit and walked over to sit beside her.

"I was banished for what I did on Midgard. The Chitari would have killed me if I had refused to carry out the plan so I did as they said until the Avengers interfered."

He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
Amy laid her head on his shoulder. "I just wish you could behave yourself. What if he sends me back to Earth because you try some other horrible plan?"

He smiled and in one swift movement had her pinned to the bed with his weight on her.  
"I won't let that happen. Besides, are you sure that you wish me to behave?" He smirked and lowered his head to her neck.

She closed her eyes as he began kissing the sensitive skin.  
She moaned lightly and Loki moved a hand to reach under her shirt, first laying it on her stomach and then moving up to touch her breast.

Amy's eyes flew open and she gently pushed against his chest causing him to look at her questioningly as he removed his hand.

"What's wrong?"

She moved to sit up and he removed himself to allow her to do so.  
She looked at her hands, wringing them as she dangled her feet from the large bed.

"I need to tell you something." She said in whisper so low that Loki almost didn't hear her.

Concerned he placed his hand over hers. "What is wrong my love?"

She looked at him uncertainly and took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

"Um. Loki?" She poked him.

He had been staring at her wide eyed the shock etched in his face for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally he blinked shaking his head as he looked at her.

Suddenly a toothy smile broke out on his face and he grabbed her up into his arms as he jumped off the bed and danced around the room.

"We're going to have a baby!" He cheered joyfully.

Amy laughed as he continued to dance in utter joy.

Finally he sat her back on the bed and placed his ear against her stomach.  
"Loki, what are you doing?"  
He put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. I'm trying to listen."  
She laughed and pulled him up to sit on the bed with her.

"It's too soon. And I'm not even sure if you can hear a baby with your ears."

She raised her hand and held her thumb and index finger two inches apart. "It's only about this big right now." He looked from her fingers to her stomach.

"I've never been around babies." He admitted bashfully.  
"That makes two of us." She smiled. "You will be a great father Loki."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Loki stood from his seat and tapped his glass calling for the attention of his family and the warriors three.

Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"I have some very exciting news."

Everyone except Amy looked at him suspiciously, wondering what mischief he was up to.

He ignored them.

"I am proud to announce that Amy and I..." He smiled down at her. "...are to have a child."

There was a collective gasp followed by "congratulations."

"Loki!" Thor boomed as he jumped from his seat to give him a hug.

"I am proud of you baby brother!" He squeezed him hard causing Loki to grunt under the pressure.

Releasing him Thor walked to Amy and swept her up into a much gentler hug.

"Congratulations Lady Amy!"

Thor continued to beam at them long after he took his seat. He was very excited at the aspect of becoming an uncle.

* * *

"Brother, we must prepare you for fatherhood."

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor looked through a selection of books about raising children.

He had wanted to stay home and spend time with Amy. It had felt like ages since he had been taken from her. However the blonde oaf had decided that Loki was a special case who needed extra tutoring in the ways of fatherly duties and that they should start immediately.  
So, after breakfast he had drug Loki to the bi frost and they were now in a Midgardian bookstore with Jane Foster.

He still did not see what help these two could over for they had no children.

Jane walked over with a large stack of books. "I found some pretty easy to understand things in these." She said happily.

She had been very joyous when his brother told her of his future niece or nephew.

Loki took the books and sifted through the titles.

He raised an eyebrow as he held a book up in his hand.

"Babies for Complete Morons." He read before glaring at her.

At that moment Darcy popped out from behind Jane. "I picked that one." She said pointing to the book.

Loki rolled his eyes and put it on the stack. If nothing else the book would make good kindling.

"Where's Thor?" Loki asked as he looked around spying the God of Thunder laughing heartily in the children's section. It seemed he had become amused by a pop-up-book.

"Look brother!" He called loudly from across the store much to Loki's disdain. "These Midgardians make such magical things!"

* * *

"Uh, Thor? What's wrong with your brother?"

Darcy was poking Loki in the side with a pen as Jane drove them out of the city.

Thor looked over at his shoulder at his brother who was now sitting still as a statue with his eyes closed.

"Oh, he's not here." He replied absently.

"What do you mean? He's right here. I'm poking him." She jabbed him in the cheek this time.

"He's projecting himself somewhere else. Most likely he's back on Asgard with Amy."

* * *

Amy yawned as the horses that she and Sif were riding clopped slowly back to the palace.

When she had heard that Thor had kidnapped Loki, Sif had asked Amy to come with her into the village and marketplace so that she could show her around.

Five hours later and Amy was ready for a nap.

She began to drift off as a pair of hands reached from behind and took the reins.

"Thank you Loki." She said sleepily before her eyes flew open and she took the reins back.

"Ah. I almost fell asleep at the rein!"

Loki chuckled from behind her and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Sif looked over and jumped.

"Damn you Loki! Stop appearing out of nowhere!"

He smirked and gave Amy a hug around the waist.

"I need to get back. Enjoy your girl time."

He nodded to Sif before shimmering away.

Sif looked at Amy thoughtfully.

"I'm still surprised that Loki has fallen in love. But if it were to happen I am glad it was you and not one of those trouble making sorceresses he joins with to create havoc."

Amy frowned. "I just pray that he stays out of trouble."

* * *

"Loki you were sent to Asgard for punishment for the crimes you committed the last time you visited our planet. Now, would you and your brother like to explain to me why my agents found you and your brother in a diner drinking milkshakes?"

Nick Fury was pacing the floor in front of them as Loki and Thor stood watching him.

"Loki has served his time in exile and he is still under restrictions." Thor said stepping forward.

"Oh? And what restrictions would those be?" Fury said unwavered.

"He is not allowed to leave Asgard unless I am with him. He has had many of his powers taken away. And our father has threatened to keep him from seeing his unborn child if he is to cause any more trouble for Midgard." Thor spoke with an air of importance.

Loki could feel a pain in his chest at hearing the last part. To be threatened with his offspring being taken as soon as he had found out he was to even have one.

Fury looked to him in surprise.

"Loki children running amok? God help us all."

He turned back to Thor.

"Get him out of here before I change my mind. And Thor, you had better keep a tight leash on him."

* * *

Loki sighed as he closed the door behind him.

_This has been an eventful day._ He thought to himself carrying the stack of books he had purchased and setting them on a table.

He looked around for Amy finally finding her bathing in his large bath.

It was filled with bubbles and smelled of roses.

She smiled as he entered the room. "Hi."

He sat on the stone edge and smiled back. "How was your trip into the village?"

"It was interesting. Life here is so different from what I'm used to. I got a lot of strange looks because of my clothes."

She laughed lightly as she lifted a leg up washing the bubbles off.

Loki watched the steam as it rose from the wet skin.

Amy noticed the lustful look on his face and trailed her hand up her body from her leg to her breast closing her eyes as she trailed a fingertip slowly over her them.

When she looked back at Loki his gaze was locked onto her bare breast.

She smiled and climbed out of the tub.

He moved quickly to grab a towel wrapping it loosely around her.

Leaning down he kissed her neck, taking in her clean scent.

She moaned and took his hand as he tried to move to her breast.

She walked him over to the bed and pressed her lips to his as she dropped the towel to the floor.

He deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist as his breathing increased.

Amy opened her mouth as his tongue begged entry.

She had missed the taste of him for so long. But she wanted more than to taste him.

Impatiently she began undressing him. A skill she had mastered during their time together.

Once he was bare she pressed herself against him feeling his manhood pressing against her stomach.

Slowly his hands slid down grasping her bottom as he picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her on the bed, positioning himself on top of her.

Without removing his lips from hers he snapped his fingers and the candles in the dark room flickered to life.

His mouth moved down trailing butterfly kisses to her neck.

As a moan left her lips he moved to her breast taking one of the sensitive nubs into his mouth and gently flicking his warm tongue.

Amy began to breathe harder and move against him, finally she asked for him by calling out his name.

With that he kissed her lips as he guided himself slowly into her.

Her moan increased in pitch as he fully entered and began moving against her.

She arched her back as his thrusts gained speed and power. It wasn't long before her fingers were digging into the pillow above her head as she breathlessly called out his name.

Their bodies became slick with sweat as Loki held himself up with his arms watching Amy's body move on the bed as he thrust deeply into her.

He could feel her tighten as an orgasm hit.

He loved the face she made during climax and as she moaned he continued thrusting causing waves of pleasure to wash over her.

It was only when he knew she could take no more that he buried himself deep inside her and allowed his own climax to seize him as he shared his seed with her.

Breathing heavily he collapsed on his side bringing her with him.

As they lay side by side on the large bed he pulled the smooth emerald sheets over them and kissed her gently on the forehead before gathering her to him in a loving embrace.

He had never loved anyone as much as this small mortal and as he placed his hand on her stomach he began to look forward to a future with his new family.

The End


End file.
